hackWOUND
by Dragon Kamui
Summary: More people have been going comatose in "The World" ever since Aura was awoken. New undeafetable monsters have shown up using strange new skills to wreak havoc in the online game. Now the old gang joins forces once again to solve this mystery!
1. Reunion

A/N- Ok, here's my first ever .hack fan fic. So, it may suck. Plus I worked really hard on figuring out the perfect title. I chose ".hackWOUND" because the first game for the series is called ".hackINFECTION". A wound is something that you get before an infection! Get it!? Anyway, I wont keep you any longer. So please read, review , and, most of all, enjoy this fan fic. (ugh how corny and business like that sounded! Its sickening! puking noises oh great, now I'm gonna have to clean that up...)

.hackWOUND-Chapter 1: Reunion

"Wonder where everybody is?" Mimiru yawned sitting up against a pillar near the Chaos Gate in the Dun Loireag root town. With a small whoosh, someone warped in next to the swirling gate. Looking around, he spotted Mimiru and made his way over to her.

"You called, Mimiru?" Bear asked walking putting out a hand and helping her up.

"Guess what I got earlier!" she said in an overly excited tone.

"I don't know. Tell me," Bear answered, smiling at her hyperness.

"An e-mail from Tsukasa!" she exclaimed with pure joy.

"Oh really? Well that's good!" he said, his eyes widening slightly, "What did it say?"

"He said that I should get you, Subaru, Crim, BT, and the Silver Knight to go to ï Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."

"Hmmm, isn't that the failed root town? The place where we fought the green dum-bell monster?"

"Yeah! It is! Wonder why he wants us to go there?"

"Hmmm, well I think we should contact the others then."

"Already done!" Mimiru smiled, taking pride in her responsibility, "BT, Subaru, Crim, and the Silver Knight are already on their way. You were the first to arrive."

"I see. Well then, I guess we should just wait here then."

"Absolutely right, Old Man!" she chuckled

A few minutes later and everybody had gathered near the pillar.

"Yeah! Everybody showed up!" Mimiru cheered, making an "all right" gesture with her hand.

"Lady Subaru, Sir Crim! It is good to see you!" Silver Knight said in his usual formal tone.

Subaru smiled and addressed Mimiru, "Why have you called us all here?"

"Well... it's a surprise! So you'll see when we get there! So let's be off. We're headed to ï Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground," Mimiru said excitedly, trotting to the Chaos Gate and warping out. Everyone followed suit and were soon on their way.

A few moments later and they had all arrived in a flurry of warp rings on the stone walkway to the strange, forgotten root town. After gathering everyone, Mimiru led them to the huge double doors. With the help of Bear and Crim she opened them and walked inside, followed by the others. Subaru's heart jumped when she saw who was sitting on the stone pedestal across the huge hall.

"Tsukasa!" she cried happily rushing over to him as he jumped down and put his hands out, pulling her into a hug. After a few seconds they released and stood beside each other, holding hands. They hadn't seen each other in the game since Aura had awoken, and only once or twice in the real world. They waited for the group to reach the front of the room.

"So, why are were we all called here?" BT asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Um, I dunno, ask Tsukasa," Mimiru said, shrugging and then gesturing towards the wavemaster.

"Well, heheh, I, actually, was called here, too. So I don't really know what all this is about. I was just told to relay the message to her so she would gather all of you," Tsukasa said, grinning, "Why don't you ask him?" He pointed towards the other side of the hall where a man was silhouetted in the doorway.

---------------------

Ok, so that was the first chapter my .hack fan fic. PLEASE tell me how u thought it was! I'm planning on using a lot of detail from the games and from the show, so if your not a hardcore .hack fan and don't know that much about it, it may confuse you, but please don't let that keep you from reading more!! Review me please!!!


	2. Recruits

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry about the errors in chapter 1, apparently the computer won't let me use Greek symbols on this site. so ill just use "delta" and stuff like that from now on. And, Mimiru is supposed to be in Mac Anu and leaning against the wall, sorry for the mixup! Anyway, remember to review this chapter and all of the other ones soon to come!

.hackWOUND chapter 2- Recruits

"Balmung!" Subaru said in a surprised tone.

"Sir Balmung of the Azur Sky! Why have you called us here?" Silver Knight asked.

"I have called you all here," he began as he strode over to the group, "because I believe I am going to need your help with the appearance of certain monsters."

"Monsters that can't be defeated," Crim said setting his spear against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Yes, but these monsters aren't ones that existed in 'The World' before and have been corrupted. Do you remember the player character Sora? He disappeared from 'the World' around the time the girl Aura was awoken. Also, in the real world, the player was found comatose at his terminal," slight gasps ring throughout the hall at this surprising detail, "It is believed one of these new, undefeatable monsters is the culprit."

"But, how is that possible? How can a game put someone into a coma?" BT asked with slight shock in her voice.

Balmung closed his eyes momentarily to think. "That is a question we have yet to find an answer to. Most people, however, dismiss the very possibility that a game can put someone into a coma."

"Hmm, it has no basis in fact, so that is not very surprising. But why do you need out help?" Bear asked.

Balmung looked around at each of them then once again closed his eyes before answering Bear's question. "I, no, "The World" needs all of your help because you all have shown remarkable skill in solving these unplanned, dangerous events, such as the one involving the young wavemaster, Tsukasa," his eyes darted to the silver haired boy.

"But, excuse me sir, didn't Helba also play a major role in those events? Without her help we couldn't have finished anything," Silver Knight asked.

"Yes, and I have already contacted her. As much as I may despise hackers, I must give her credit for her skills, which with undoubtedly be needed in the future," Balmung answered in a spiteful tone.

"I see," Bear said simply, "So why isn't she here?"

The group heard a woman's voice float through the hall, "Nobody said I wasn't here, I have been here since young Tsukasa arrived." Helba floated seemingly out of nowhere. Balmung didn't seem to notice her sudden appearance.

"Hmm, so all you wanted to tell us was that you needed our help to solve the mystery of the appearance of dangerous monsters in 'The World'?"

"Yes, that and to discuss what it is that I have found out so far about their origins, which, I might add, isn't much," Balmung said, adding the last bit as an after thought and chuckling dryly.

"What did you figure out?" Subaru asked the winged character.

"Well--" he was interrupted by Helba.

"Actually, it is I who found out his information. It seems that the creatures have a large connection with the entity. The one who was trying to use Tsukasa to warp the young girl, Aura; and is everywhere and nowhere in 'The World' at the same time. I do believe her name is Morganna," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh her... the one who made us fight that green blob thing, right?" Mimiru said making a disgusted face.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said quietly, remembering the entity that had once tried to destroy him. Subaru saw his look and squeezed his hand tighter as a sign of comfort.

"So where do we start this investigation?" Crim asked picking his spear up and shouldering it.

"That has yet to be decided," Helba answered, "But I would suggest checking whatever remains of Net Slum."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review!! and if you've got any suggestions or cool info for .hack don't hesitate to e-mail it to me!


	3. Author's Apology

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay, folks! i've been sorta tied-up, ya know. i also need to look into .hack a little more for details, ya know. and i think i will make my own character. any suggestions? will he/she be a wavemaster? twin blade? heavy blade? blade master? who knows? Anyway, i should have this up within a few days, i hope, dont get mad at me if i dont!! sorry again!**

****

**Sayonara!**


	4. Twin Blade Introductions

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay, most unlike me! I was having to do lots of homework and things of the like while it wasn't being updated. I'd be eternally grateful to anyone who has been waiting for this chapter for their forgiveness ::bows (Japanese bow)::

CHAPTER 4 (technically chapter 3)-

A few days after the meeting with Helba and Balmung, the group had gathered in the Carmina Gadelica root town. Bear, however, had yet to arrive and the others were pacing around impatiently.

"Guh! Where is he?" Mimiru said rolling her eyes after a loud yawn.

"I don't know," Tsukasa said swinging his staff boredly at his side.

"Nor do I," Subaru added quietly as she stood next to the young wavemaster.

Suddenly, with a rush of golden warp rings, the blademaster strode to the group. "Sorry I'm late. I had some problems at work," he said panting.

"Work? Hey! That's right, I still have one guess as to what you do for a living, don't I?" Mimiru said excitedly clenching her fists and jumping in front of the blademaster.

"Well, yes, that's right. Why? Do you want to take a guess at what I do?" Bear said, crossing his arms and grinning slightly.

"I think I do! Um," she began, ceasing her hopping and putting her hands on her hips, "I think that you are a cop!"

"Is that so? Hmm, well, that's a good guess, but you're wrong. Would you like to know what my career is?" Bear said chuckling.

Tsukasa stepped into the conversation timidly, putting his hand out slightly as a gesture that he wanted to say something. "I think I know what your job is," the wavemaster began awkwardly, "your... a doctor."

Bear's face bore a look of slight surprise, "Well, it seems someone has gotten it right! But my question is how did you know?"

"I don't really know, it was just a gut feeling I had, I guess. I mean, while I was stuck in here and unable to log out I felt like I knew you better somehow. It was strange, but for some reason I figured you had been one of the doctors at the hospital I was taken to," he shrugged and looked at the ground blushing slightly.

"So you were a doctor, huh? Well that sure does explain a lot," Mimiru winked.

"Mimiru, why did you think I was a police officer?"

"Well, you seemed to know a lot about what was going on in and outside of 'The World', so it only seemed logical that you might be a cop. They have access to a bunch of stuff normal citizens don't, ya know."

"Very good reasoning, no matter if it was wrong or not. I'm impressed you thought that through so much," Bear chuckled as Mimiru stuck out her tongue, slightly scorning the little joke that had just been made about her usual air-headed-ness.

After a slight chuckle from the group they were about to leave when they were suddenly interrupted by a strange intrusion. Without warning, they heard fast footsteps come charging at them. A young player character, who looked maybe 14 or 15, came running as fast as he could into the group, without seeing where he was going. He panted and skidded to a halt right in the middle of the congregation of people. He looked back where he had come from, the Chaos Gate.

"Is... is any... one... following me?!" he bellowed anxiously through ragged breaths. After a few moments of strained silence, he straightened and held his two short blades loosely at his sides. He was a Twin Blade. The whole group looked at him, taking in the strange new character's appearance. Around his head, flicking his shortish black hair into spikes, was a deep crimson headband tied behind so that the ends dangled over his back. Across his chest was a thick black belt, holding a sheath to his back, wear he deftly placed his two daggers. His deep cerulean vest and pants accented by a teal undershirt and light brown fingerless gloves. Across the bridge of his nose reaching both sides of his face were two bands of brilliant deep green and goldenrod yellow, complimenting his bright amber eyes.

With a slight turn of his head and flick of his eyes he scanned the people surrounding him. They all looked slightly annoyed at the rude intrusion. "Oh, uh... heheh. Sorry, I was um... running from some PK's. Quite strong they were too, I'm not too weak, if you know what I mean. Well, um, My name is... Okamiotoko," the Twin Blade said putting his right hand on his neck and grinning.

"I see, well, who were these Player Killer's you were talking about, Okamiotoko?"

"Dunno, I was just training in a high level area, around 49 I think, and these two characters came out of nowhere and started a fight. I held my ground though, they weren't a higher level than me, but the two put together made a pretty deadly pair , so I played it safe and ran off. I didn't want to lose all the experience I got. Probably make a living out of killing unsuspecting characters, those two do," Okamiotoko said looking around at each player in turn, his gaze landing of Subaru and staying a bit longer than the others.

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed when he saw this, but he didn't say anything, knowing full well that in real life that he and Subaru cold never hook up, him being female in the real world.

Bear also noticed Okamiotoko's passing glance at Subaru and quickly looked at Tsukasa, wondering what was going through the young wavemaster's mind at that moment. "Well, it seems we've been delayed in leaving for our destination for long enough."

"Oh, sorry again," the Twin Blade began, "Hey, where were you headed before I so rudely interrupted?"

"We were..." Subaru started then looked to Bear and Crim for permission to continue, "We were headed to lambda Pulsating Worst Core."

"I see," Okamiotoko said squinting then looking around excitedly, "Hey! I think I've heard about that place somewhere. There's this odd rumor flying around the boards that that place is the key to finding Net Slum, right?"

"What?! How do you know about that?!" Mimiru said, stomping her foot forward, a look of pure surprise on her face.

"It's not amazing that those types of rumors are on the boards. I mean, you've all seen some of the stuff that's been posted lately," Bear said in his usual informative tone.

"Yeah, well, I bet he's never _been _to Net Slum, like us!" Mimiru said without thinking. Then, realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth and stepped backwards, a look of sincere apology on her face.

"Wait... you've all _BEEN_ there?!" the Twin Blade said in astonishment.

"Yes, we have," Crim said shouldering his spear. "You seem very interested, now don't you?"

"Interested? Interested?! Of course I'm interested! Can I come along with you guys... and er... girls?" Okamiotoko said excitedly glancing around at the older members of the party.

"Well, I don't see why not. Crim? BT?" Bear said smirking and looking towards the two other players, who merely nodded in agreement, a smile on Crim's face.

"Well, then... can we go now?!" Mimiru said, taking a few steps towards the Chaos Gate behind them.

With that, the whole group, Okamiotoko included, headed off towards the swirling gate, to warp into the odd dungeon.

* * *

Alright! Meet Okamiotoko, or Werewolf, my first original fanfic character. I hope my description was good enough, i kinda pictured what i would want to look like if i had The World. Anyway, i might have my little wolf boy play a bigger role later on. Maybe even get some true romance between him and Subaru, sorry for you Tsukasa/Subaru shippers! XP lol, anyway. Guess you all'll just have to wait until my next post! Sayonara! 


End file.
